Events and Celebrations
We have events ever so often, some are to thank StarClan and others are to celebrate the coming of ''seasons and objects. We also have 3 that are just for fun, without much true purpose. You may not add holidays and events without leader's permission. If you have an idea for an event, tell the leader about it, and they will decide if it will be official.'' StarClan Appreciation Day (September 20th-September 21st) On this day we Go to the ancient Starclan cave and put prey and flowers near the cave and give thanks to Starclan and the ones before us. This is the only time anyone is allowed in the Starclan cave so it is a very special event. After that we say a few prayers we would like to say to our loved ones that passed. Next we All head to the moonstone, and this is the only time where every warrior gets to visit Starclan. Starclan Warriors May visit us while we are at Starclan. This particular event is for Mistclan only. Exceptions are that if you once were in Mistclan and gave a Starclan character you may come as that Starclan character. You must be approved by the leader if you chose to come as a Starclan character if you're not in the clan. The Night Of The Dark Forest ''' (October 29th-October 30th) On this day we decorate the clan with prey bones, cobwebs, and anything spooky! Apprentices and kits dress up in bones and try to scare any other cats, if they scare someone, they get honeycomb instead of candy. A feast will be held on honeycomb and prey, and all the cobwebs shall be collected after the games and party to reuse. '''Great Oak Apprentice Contest (January 15th-January 16th, July 11th-July 12th & October 13th-October 14th) We all go to the great oak and challenge apprentices to Climb, Fight, Stalk and Hunt. All our allies are invited to come and celebrate. At the end of the day the leaders decide on one apprentice from each clan that has most improved, and they get the biggest prey in the pile, as well as praise from the clan and our allies. MistClan Got Talent (May 21st-May 22nd) This is a little like The Great Oak Apprentice Contest but it's for warriors as well. We see who is most talented in hunting, tracking, climbing, swimming, and fighting. Winners are awarded a prize, along with praise from the clan. The Blossom Festival (March 26th-March 27th) This is a festival to celebrate the first falling blossoms of the season. We sit in the light sharing tongues. The kits and apprentices play in the blossoms. We all wear blossoms in our fur. It is a very happy day. We usually have at least 1 person take pictures of the event. Sandy Shores Feast (June 21st-June 22nd) This is a get-together to celebrate the new abundance of prey, and to just relax and appreciate things. It happens in Greenleaf and we all go to Crystal Sands and eat prey and just relax. We all share tongues while the kits play in the sand. Warriors and apprentices are welcome to go swimming. = (Information taken from the MistClan page on the aj-clans wikia) =